The Happiest Place On Earth
by Imightbe
Summary: Cosima is a recent transfer to the University of Central Florida from UC Berkley. Delphine is working at Disney World's Epcot in the France pavilion as a cultural exchange student to help secure her visa and save money for graduate school. What happens when worlds collide at the "Happiest Place on Earth?"
1. Chapter 1

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

_So I'm writing a new story, focused on a new pairing, while leaving my other fic hanging high and dry. This may make me a terrible person, but I honestly just couldn't make myself write Naomily whilst my mind was completely enamored with Cophine. So, let me know what you all think. _

—

When I'd told Tony, my best friend since high school, that I was moving to Florida, he nearly shit a brick.

Not that that'd be possible, scientifically speaking, without extensive anal tearing and all, but really it's just a phrase and I _seriously _need to get out my head, Jesus Christ.

Anyway… originally hailing from San Francisco, I'd decided early on in high school that I didn't want to leave my beloved California for college. I was making quite the name for myself in the science department of UC Berkley, but I felt myself growing bored as I got closer and closer to my senior year. Eventually, I just felt like I needed a change of scenery.

Actually, I guess that isn't totally accurate... my reasons for leaving, that is, I still totally needed a change of scenery. The fact of the matter is that Beth, the once love of my life and girlfriend of three years, suddenly had a change of heart and ran off to fucking Canada with Big Dick Paul, a mutual 'friend' of ours. I don't know which hurt the most- her leaving me, her leaving me for a man, or her leaving me for a man as boring as Paul.

Regardless, the campus I'd grown to love was suddenly overridden with memories of what I no longer had. I had to leave.

So… I spent a solid week researching the logistics and being grateful for the fact that I'd just made the deadline for transferring out next semester to the University of Central Florida.

Once I had confirmed that I had a place to stay and a school to attend, I decided to break the news to my closest companion. I told Tony, who quickly calmed down after hearing me out, and then boom- the two of us were on the stuffy, toddler-laden, five hour flight to Orlando.

Leaving was easier than I'd expected. My parents shed a bucket of tears, naturally, but other than that it wasn't too big of a deal. Thankfully, Tony had nothing keeping him in Cali other than me, so he was more than happy to completely uproot himself as long as he could keep his 'sister' close. I'd never been to the east coast, the farthest I'd traveled being Chicago, so I figured that transferring somewhere with similar weather couldn't hurt.

When we landed, Tony and I made our way out of the metal bucket of misery, commonly known as an airplane, as quickly as possible.

The first thing I noticed after escaping the terminal gates was the complete and total overwhelming presence of Disney World paraphernalia.

I stood with my mouth open in a mixture of silent laughter and horror. How could I overlook the fact that transferring to UCF would mean being in direct proximity with Disney World, 'the happiest place on Earth' and the polar opposite of everything I'm interested in. When my presence returned to my admittedly scattered head, I was greeted with the view of Tony wearing Mickey Mouse ears and shouting excitedly.

"Aw shit, Cos! We've totally gotta go to Disney World!"

—

**Delphine**

Finishing my undergraduate degree should have made me indescribably happy. Unfortunately, happiness wasn't on the list of emotions that passed through me upon receiving that diploma. What _was _on that list was decidedly more negative.

Stress, worry, fatigue.

So what, I'd gotten a degree in immunology… I still had years of schooling ahead of me before I could really pursue my dreams. I wasn't dreading the thought of more school, quite the opposite really… I was completely enamored with the idea of continuing to learn. My issue was with the financial responsibility that grad school came with.

I thought Mark, my boyfriend, was joking at first when he suggested moving to the United States for work as some kind of 'cultural representative' in Florida.

I soon learned that he was serious, however, and that he'd already taken the liberty of signing me up. To say I was upset would be an understatement.

Out of the blue I was expected to leave my home, leave my _country, _and skip off to the states.

That was how Mark became my ex-boyfriend, actually.

Alas, I still decided to go through with the big move. Never having been close with my family, Mark was the only thing keeping me in France. In a wine-induced haze it suddenly seemed like the best idea; move somewhere with beautiful weather, get payed for basically just being French, and maybe even apply to the graduate program at the closest university I could find.

In retrospect, having already been in Florida for nearly four months, my rash decision wasn't really the best I could have made. That's not to say I regret it, however.

The glamorous life of being a 'cultural representative' at the France Pavilion in Disney's Epcot more or less translated into wearing a campy outfit and speaking first grade level french to tourists as I took their meal orders. Still though, I've managed to make a couple of great friends, and I was accepted into the graduate program at the University of Central Florida.

I was sure things were starting to look up for me.

_So, I'm not sure if anything is gonna come of this story, but I had the urge to write a quick chapter to set the scene. If I do decide to go somewhere with this, it's gonna be at a slow pace! Let me know if anyone is interested in the idea :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Happiest Place On Earth**

Chapter 2

_Hello, folks! Here's another installment of The Happiest Place on Earth. It's a bit longer than the first, but I'm still just getting into the plot. My life is about to get well hectic, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to add to this fic. Updates will definitely come faster if I know that you guys are interested, though ;)_

_— _

I managed to keep the excitable puppy that is Tony away from Disney for the grand total of six days after moving into our Orlando apartment. However, that Friday I was woken up with a pillow in the face and the weight of a full grown man leaping on my bed.

"C'mon, Dreads! Disney World! Get your ass out of bed and lets fucking go-"

I silenced him by returning the pillow smack.

Classes didn't start for another week, and I'd already spent the past few days unpacking, so I had no excuse _not _to go other than simply not feeling like it; an excuse that Tony wouldn't entertain for a second. So, that's how I found myself sighing in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed in only a towel and enjoying the lingering steam from my shower. I traced a double helix into the foggy mirror absentmindedly, mulling over why I was so adamant about not going to Disney.

For one, I'm a scientist. Magic is bullshit, the entire illusion of this wonderland amusement park was nothing more than a series of well-hidden tricks and contraptions, all of which was being continuously fueled by capitalism. Additionally, I felt like I should still be grieving over Beth. Yes, it'd been over a month, and yes, I'd come to terms with my situation, but going somewhere that I was expected to be giddy with excitement was still totally unappealing.

My self-analysis was interrupted by Tony whipping open the bathroom door with one hand in front of his face, his fingers obviously split so he still had a perfect view of his surroundings. His goofy smile dropped when he saw me in a towel, and when his eyes met mine, which were sporting dubiously raised eyebrows, he shrugged unapologetically.

"What? You're hot, Cos!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, stepping out of the bathroom with an exaggerated swagger for his amusement.

After shooing him out of my bedroom, I quickly picked out my outfit, black tennis shoes, maroon skinny jeans that I could roll up if I got too warm, and a black and white geometric print crop top. After applying my eyeliner with the precision of somebody who had literally been doing it for years, I popped on my glasses and was ready to go.

"Let's get to it, Tony, before I change my mind…"

We were out the door like a bullet.

—

On the car ride to Magic Kingdom Tony picked up on my sour mood, and for once, dropped his playful persona to talk with me.

"You're still upset about that bitch, aren't you babe?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't deny it, Dreads! I know you like the back of my hand."

With a huff I reply.

"Well yeah, I'm still a little bit in shock from my long fucking term relationship ending how it did, out of nowhere, too… but I'm not still pining over her or anything. I just miss what I had I guess, it felt safe."

I turn to gaze out the window, not wanting to let Tony see my vulnerability, let alone the blush that I got from revealing so much. We're both silent for a long moment.

"Well Cos, you know what I think?"

He doesn't pause long enough for me to comment.

"I think you've gotta embrace this change, man! Suck the day's dick! Or uhh, eat the day's pussy or whatever…"

I snort out a laugh at his stumbling metaphor, slapping him playfully in the arm.

"You know what Tony? I think you're right! Let's go, we'll spend the morning being wholesome at Magic Kingdom, but tonight we're heading to Epcot and we're gonna get fucked up and have some fun!"

He flashes me a grin that's similar to my own and barks out a laugh.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

—

We spend the day at Magic Kingdom, running from ride to ride and offending small families with Tony's inability to censor his profanity every time he saw the length of the lines in front of him. Still though, I admittedly was having a great time.

It was hard to keep my scientific skepticism and critiques to myself, but I managed to nonetheless, and fifteen minutes after getting into the park I realized that the smile on my face was genuine, and I was looking forward to having a mildly crazy night with my best friend.

We left Magic Kingdom at a little after 6pm, and at Tony's suggestion, we stopped at a rest area on our way to Epcot to smoke a joint or three. For the first time in a while, his suggestion was met with total enthusiasm.

What can I say? I'm from the Bay Area, old habits die hard.

Anyway, we got to Epcot just around 7pm, and after learning that the park would technically close at 9pm, decided to skip the rides and head straight for the world showcase.

In no time whatsoever, me and Tony drank our way through Mexico, Germany, Norway, and Japan. I was feeling pleasantly buzzed with my combination of tequila, beer, more beer, and Saki, and my self esteem was soaring from the amount of completely unsubtle gazes and flirty comments I'd received throughout our travels. Who knew there'd be so many hot women at the Happiest Place on Earth?

—

After Japan, Tony and I agreed to drink at one more country before grabbing a late dinner and seeing where the night took us outside of Disney.

As soon as he heard the sounds of a Rolling Stones cover band, Tony decided that we'd have a few more drinks in England before getting our grub on.

As we stood in line at the beer stand, Tony nudged me hard in the ribs. I snapped my neck towards him in annoyance and gave him my typical 'what the actual fuck, man?' look.

"Chill, Cos! Check out the bargirl, dude, she's fuckin' smoking!"

I did as he said, and honestly, yeah, she totally was, but I also was getting a not-even-slightly-gay vibe from her. Our conversation continued in similar fashion until we were next in line, when I heard loud scoff from beside us.

Looking over, I saw a tall, thin, probably gay guy that looked about my age. I looked at him questioningly, trying to figure out if I should be preparing for a verbal battle or something entirely different.

Then I noticed he was wearing the same ridiculous outfits as everyone else in the pavilion. I checked his name tag, it read "Felix, Bradford UK."

He met my stare with his own sassy look, our raised brows mirroring each other.

"Back down, glasses, I'm not gonna yell at ya'. You should know that my sister is very much into dick though, so no point wasting your efforts."

I looked back at him confused, cottoning on to what he was saying when he gave a dramatic head nod towards the woman serving beer.

"I've tried to get her to join our side, love," he says with a wink and a smirk as I blush, "but really, that one is quite solid about loving men… can't say I blame her though." I laugh with him- Felix, I guess, then, and Tony, who'd been standing beside me and watching the exchange laughed timidly as well.

"Oi, knobhead, let me serve the fucking customers, alright?"

The bargirl, Sarah, according to her name tag, scolds Felix with a grin. He backs off with his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. In a flash, Felix is behind the register with his sister, continuing to chat with us as she poured Tony and I two pints of the strongest ale they served.

I watched Felix whisper to Sarah, who shrugged in response as she accepted my credit card and we got ready to leave.

Suddenly, me and Tony are joined by Felix as we make our way from the beer stand.

"D'you two fancy a party tonight?"

I just give a confused look as Tony shouts an affirmation for the both of us.

Before I have time to realize what's happening, Felix has shoved a napkin with an address and a time scrawled onto it into my hand. He gives us a final wink before turning on his heel and strutting back to Sarah.

Tony leads me to the next Pavilion, which I'm assuming is France based on the fake Eiffel Tower, as I gulp my pint and shake my fuzzy head in an futile attempt to make sense of whatever the fuck just happened.

"So, love," Tony adopts a posh English accent, making me smile, "fancy a party tonight or what?"

I scoff back at him.

"Uhh, obvs? We _really _need to grab some food first though, because I can't keep drinking if I'm gonna be doing so on an empty stomach."

With that, Tony and make our way towards the only restaurant that still appears to be open.

The hostess quickly leads us to a small table, handing us our menus and stating that a server would be right with us.

We skim the menu for a few minutes, trying our hardest to ignore the ridiculous prices, when I'm brought out of my daze by the most angelic voice I've ever heard.

"Bonjour, welcome to Les Chefs De France…"

Not a second later, the first fireworks from Epcot Illuminations display go off.

Perfect. Fucking. Timing.

—

_So, how'd this chapter treat you guys? Please leave a comment with what you loved, what you hated, anything at all really!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Happiest Place On Earth**

Chapter 3

—

_Hey guys! I'm still not sure if more than a handful of people are interested in this story, and I'm also kind of lacking a direction to take it other than your classic romance, so any comments and suggestions would be amazing! So, without further ado, here's the third installment of THPoE_

—

_Merde!_

I look down at my shoes as I hear another waiter drop the wine glasses he was supposed to be bussing. Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose and bite my lip before scrambling towards where the noise had come from to offer my assistance in cleaning up.

Our boss, Martin, was known for being short-tempered and quick to punish. Usually, when a staff member breaks a glass or spills a dish, the entirety of us have to stay late and endure his scolding. Honestly, if I wished to be shouted at in French on a bi-weekly basis I would have stayed with Mark in Paris.

I wince, realizing that I'd been so absentminded whilst cleaning up the shattered glass that I'd unintentionally sliced my pointer finger pretty badly. I huff out a breath, concealing the curses I would normally be muttering if not for the herds of small families around me.

Quickly, I walk towards where the pathetic excuse of a first aid kit is kept in the kitchen, fetching a bandage and applying it while thinking about how badly I wanted the day to end. The workday has been worse than usual; I've been at the receiving end of two different shouting matches with customers about their orders or our menu selections, being permitted only to stand silently and face their misplaced anger with a grimace. On top of that, my last table had been particularly testing.

The group of what appeared to be business men came in for a late dinner, obviously already drunk, and insisted on wasting my time with their poor attempts at getting my cellular number while I could have been helping other customers. The last straw with them had taken place just after I'd distributed their coffees, when the most obnoxious, not to mention the drunkest, man in the group tried to grab my ass when I made to walk back to the kitchen.

When I delivered their bill, I practically threw it on the table, only barely disguising my sneer with a smile.

It's strange to me… when I woke up this morning it was with a smile on my face. I had the feeling that today, something big, something positive was going to happen. So far, my experiences have proven the opposite. I sigh again, biting my lip when I remember that I won't be able to go home and sleep as soon as my shift ends. My housemates Felix and Sarah, waiters at the England Pavilion, are throwing a party tonight. For a second, I entertain the thought that the feeling of hopeful expectation from this morning will manifest itself during the party.

It's nearing 9pm, when the park technically shuts down, and I'm gratefully removing my name tag when I hear someone calling my name.

"Delphine, table pour deux a venir!"

My shoulders sag and I pinch the bridge of my nose for at least the 84th time today.

I pick up two menus and gather the place settings for my incoming table of two, secretly hoping that it's just an old couple stopping in for a quick dessert.

I don't bother to make eye contact as I slip the menus in front of the two people sat at the table, taking a small breath before launching into my well-practiced introduction.

"Bonjour, Welcome to Les Chefs De France…"

I look up as I hear the fireworks display begin, and I'm almost immediately lost in the eyes of my customer.

"Je- Je m'appelle Delphine; I will be your server for this evening…" I look down to hide my blush as I realize that the customer I'd just been staring at was now giving me the same treatment.

Clearing my throat, I continue with my rehearsed lines.

"I will be back in a moment with to take your drink orders and answer any questions about the menu that you may have."

Giving a small nod at the two in front of me, I hurriedly retreat to my safe haven near the register.

My mind is completely blank as I gather the fresh bread and two glasses of water to bring to my table, all cognitive function focusing solely on what on Earth just happened.

—

Sat at my table were two individuals, a man and a woman, that appeared to be roughly the same age as me. Their loose smiles and slightly lidded eyes suggested that they were pleasantly intoxicated, so their preoccupation with the menus in front of them allowed me a moment to observe.

The man was handsome, not really my type, but still obviously charming as he flashed a cocky grin towards me. I took his noticing of me as my cue to quickly look at the woman.

That's when my night became infinitely more complicated.

Sat before me was easily the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. That thought alone was enough to send my mind in a spiral. What was I doing admiring a woman in such a non-platonic manner?!

The scientist in me was saying that there were a host of perfectly natural reasons for my current attraction, but the socially-restrained part of me was recoiling at light speed.

_Stop it, Delphine! You love men, stop gazing at this woman, you just crave attraction since your breakup with Mark!_

The woman was physically petite, I could tell as much even from her seated position. However, the smile that lit up her face upon our mutual eye contact was anything but petite. Her personality alone was larger than life. I took a guilty second to rake my eyes up and down her form; noticing her toned legs encased in maroon jeans and the enticing section of her abdomen that was exposed by her black and white patterned crop top.

When I felt her counterpart's stare on me, and saw his grin grow wider from the corner of my eye, I quickly excused myself and hurried away, nearly forgetting to set down the bread and glasses of water.

I heard the man shout at my retreating form.

"Hey Curls, bring us back some wine, could you?!"

—

When I return to the table to take their orders and deliver the wine, a fine red that I'd chosen especially for them, I'm taken aback at how comfortable the two seem. I feel my stomach drop slightly, quickly realizing that they must be a couple. I chastise myself for being disappointed, I have no reason to feel that way, after all.

As I begin to explain the night's specials and how our prix fixe menu works, the man, who introduces himself as Tony, interrupts me.

"Pardon me, Del_fine_" I smirk and raise a challenging eyebrow at his deliberate mispronunciation of my name.

"But how much would I have to pay to take you home?"

While I know I should be offended by his brash question, I can't help but laugh. Unlike the other men I've served tonight, his comment is clearly meant as nothing more than a playful flirtation… there is no menace in it.

"_Excusez-moi?!"_ I say with a chuckle,

"That is no way to speak to a woman, especially in front of your girlfriend…"

I trail off, eagerly waiting to see the woman's response at my assumption.

"Girlfriend!?" Tony barks out a laugh at this.

"Oh no, Darling, Cos over here is my best friend, and a devout lady-lover, if you catch my drift,"

I blush profusely at his revelation, suddenly the thoughts I'd been entertaining became infinitely more plausible, and I didn't know what to do with the information.

Stumbling over my words, I quickly take their orders and get as far away as I possibly can.

On my journey to the register, however, I notice the woman, 'Cos' something or other, whack Tony in the chest and scold him for being so blunt and 'scaring me away.'

The thought that this beautiful woman might think my quick escape was due to a nonacceptance of her sexuality pained me, and I decided right then to avoid hurting her as well as I could manage.

When I return with their appetizer, the woman is quick to assist me in finding space on the table, all the while still managing to gesture wildly with her hands as she attempted to clarify her friend's previous statement.

"Hey, uhh I'm really sorry if my dickhead of a best friend just made you uncomfortable-"

"_Non_, eh, no! It is completely alright-" She cuts me off,

"Because like _I'm_ totally fine with being gay, obvs, but I know it can shock people still-"

Now it's my turn to cut her off, "No, _vraiment_! It is perfectly fine! I do not mind at all!"

I move to refill the empty wine glass in front of the woman when my shaking hands betray me, knocking clumsily into the expensive bottle of red that I'd been aiming to grab and nearly spilling its remnants on her blouse. Thankfully, the woman is quick to grasp the bottle, stabilizing it while also inadvertently wrapping her warm fingers around my hand.

Tony's chuckling brings me out of my daze, and I realize that we've probably been in the same awkward pseudo-hand holding position for a bit too long. I go to move away when she repositions her own hand to firmly grasp mine, shaking it softly and grinning.

"I'm Cosima, by the way… figured we should do introductions by this point…"

I return her smile before retrieving my hand and brushing a stray curl out of my face.

"Ehm, Delphine… which you already know- _désolé_, I am sorry! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _enchante_…"

She blinks once, seemingly trying to translate my pleasantry, before replying with a butchered version of the word. It is adorable nonetheless.

I scold myself for that thought.

Tony once again breaks our staring contest.

"So, Curls, me and your _new friend_ over here just got invited to a party that's happening tonight…you interested?"

I have a strange feeling in my stomach about where this conversation is about to lead. He slides a piece of paper into my view, and sure enough, I see my own address scrawled in Felix's messy script. I smirk.

"Well, I'm already going to be there, seeing as that is my address and the party is being thrown by my housemates."

Tony replies with a wide smile and I notice that Cosima suddenly seems a bit more hesitant than she just had. I frown, wondering if I had replied incorrectly, but within a second her cheeky smile is back in place.

"Well, Delphine,"

_I love the way she says my name_…

_"_I guess we'll see you there…"

They finish their meal quickly, leaving me with a tip that was much too large for my subpar serving. As they head out the door, Cosima and Tony flash me nearly identical smiles, Cosima's somehow appearing sweeter.

I sigh.

All I have to do is survive the rest of this shift, and then... my tired form suddenly feels recharged at the thought of spending my night with these two new friends.

_So, how was that for everybody? Any comments or feedback is more than encouraged ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

**Chapter 4**

_Hey guys! If you're reading this, I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving my story a chance!_

_—_

_(Cosima's POV)_

I force my eyes open only to slam them shut immediately after.

Holy fucking hell, it feels like a bomb went off in my frontal cortex...

Swinging my arm out of the bed, I'm met only with air where I'd expected my night table to be. What the fuck?

I huff out a breath, quickly realizing that my mouth is feeling about as good as roadkill looks, and begrudgingly pry one squinting eye open. Even without my glasses and the addition of my other eye, my blurry vision can obviously see that this is _not _my bedroom. Fuck. I don't know where I am.

That realization causes my eyes to spring open faster than someone shouting "Look! Hot naked women!"

I scramble up the bed until I'm sat flat with my back to the headboard. My head whips from side to side in the search for my glasses, causing my dreads to smack me in the face. Why does my hair feel… damp? The Fuck?

I'll worry about that next. First things first: glasses.

Thankfully, I find them with relative ease, and I'm being generous with the word relative. Slipping the frames up my face, I'm met with what has to be at least the third major confusion in the five minutes I've been awake.

I'm in my underwear.

Then, I look back at the bed, immediately noticing that it's a double bed, and that the other side of it looks slept in as well...

It's right about then that my logical brain kicks into gear. _Thanks for showing up today, reasoning skills…_

Think, Cos, think. You're a scientist, thinking is what you do.

I pick up an oversized tee that I find on the floor, quickly putting it on to cling onto whatever semblance of modesty I can still claim. Sitting back down on the bed, My head drops to my hands. Let's see what I can remember…

—

_Tony and I payed the bill in fake France, making sure we'd drained the classy bottle of wine between us before gathering our shit and heading out. We had a party to get to, and I'm sure I could speak for the both of us when I say that we needed to freshen up. Walking around a sweaty park all day drinking nothing but alcohol is a surefire way to smell like a hybrid gymnasium/brewery… which is cool, if you're into that kinda thing._

_But I'm not. _

_So, I head into the one of the ladies rooms towards near park exit, pushing Tony into the men's room and demanding that he at least wash his face. Five minutes later and I'm reemerging from the bathroom feeling decidedly more sober and marginally less disgusting. _

_I wish we could have swung back to the apartment so I could change my clothes to something a little bit more part appropriate, but it'd just be a waste of time and gas. Oh well, today's outfit has done me well so far!_

_—_

_We arrive at the party mostly unscathed. Strangely enough, it was harder to find my car in the massive Disney parking lot than it was to find Sarah,Felix, and Delphine's apartment._

_Tony and I get out of the car, walking to the front door that music is already pounding from behind. _

_I pause with my fist raised, poised to knock on the shabby maroon door, and stop._

_Tony senses my hesitation, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me one of his signature grins._

_"__Do it, Dreads, let's see what Blondie's like outside of the workplace, eh?"_

_I can't keep the smile from my face when he raises his eyebrows up and down dramatically, finally knocking on the door only to find that it wasn't completely closed in the first place. _

_I laugh under my breath, taking the door's opening as a sign to go inside rather than just a side effect of gravity. _

_When the two of us hesitantly step inside, Felix almost immediately pulls himself out of the grasp of some lanky bespectacled boy and struts over to greet us. I can't help but smile at his appearance. Free from his gimmicky Victorian England attire, the boy is clad in tight black jeans and a tank top that's so torn up it can hardly be considered clothing. His eyes are smudged with dark makeup, and his hair is tousled to perfection._

_"__New friends! Welcome to our humble abode, the drinks trolley is in the back room, so grab one and then get your arses back here so we can be properly acquainted…"_

_He winks and shoves us in the direction of the alcohol, where Tony and I both make ourselves a generously proportioned drink, and then we're walking back into the main room._

_The small smile that's been on my face all night is starting to drop the longer I peer around the partygoers in an attempt to spot the golden curls I'm lusting after. What if Delphine lied about this being her place?! What if she told me that just so I'd drop the topic? Fuck, you're so fucking dumb, Cos-"_

_A hand is on my shoulder again, this time far too soft and feminine to belong to Tony, disrupting my minor breakdown._

_"__What is the matter, mon cherie?"_

_My mind goes completely. fucking. blank. _

_Delphine smiles at my unintentional gasping-fish impersonation._

_"__eh… Cosima? Are you okay?"_

_I shake my head, dislodging Delphine's hand from where it'd moved to my cheek in worry. Shit._

_"__Yeah! Totes, obvs…" I cringe internally, and maybe a little externally, too._

_"__Sorry, I mean like yeah, I'm totally alright, just spaced out for a second…"_

_Delphine gives me a questioning look and shrugs her shoulders in acceptance of my excuse. _

_"__That is good, you had me worried for a moment, cherie…"_

_I grin, trying my best not to show too much of my canines in a poor attempt not to appear overeager. _

_"__Well, chillax then, Delphine. Let's get a drink into you, yeah?"_

_She nods, leaving my side abruptly only to return a moment later, drink in hand and a smirk on her face. _

_We stand awkwardly for a moment, and my mind races desperately for something witty or interesting to say, anything that'll possibly get me into the good books of the french goddess before me. _

_I'm grateful for Felix's intervention seconds later, as he grips the two of us by the wrists and drags us into the center of the room, he gives me a pointedly playful glance. _

_Blushing and trying to ignore my proximity to the girl that Felix is oh so subtly hinting at, I quickly notice that the music has been turned down considerably, and that the previously writhing bodies were now draped relaxedly around the couches and floor pillows, forming a haphazard circle._

_I spot Sarah sitting closely beside a guy who seems to be about our age; he's pretty much the defining image of 'lumbersexual.' She separates herself from the man slightly to beckon me and Delphine towards the group, shooting an amused glance at our inexplicably close forms. I jump slightly as Delphine takes my hand, causing Sarah to laugh and give me a full-blown smirk, following mindlessly as the impossibly cute french girl uses our clasped hands to tug me down into the mass of bodies. _

_Oh. That's why she was holding my hand…_

_I brush away the flicker of disappointment as soon as she tugs me closer, causing us to share one floor pillow and our thighs to be pushed flush together. _

_I duck my head, pretending to clean my glasses in my futile attempt to hide my smitten grin. _

_"__So! Listen up fuckers, we're gonna play a little game, yeah?"_

_Felix commands the attention of the room, where I notice he is sat in the center of the couch, closely flanked by a very drunk Tony. I hope I don't look that drunk…_

_Murmurs of approval spread around the circle, a few people stand up to go refill their drinks, Tony being one of them. He comes back with both hands grasping cups, passing one to me and settling back on the couch to nurse the other. _

_"__Felix,"_

_Delphine's voice is startles me slightly, as I'd grown used to her luxurious silent presence beside me. _

_"__What's up, Del?"_

_I smile at Felix's nickname._

_"__Can we start the game in a few minutes, people are getting new drinks and going to the bathroom anyway… I really need to change out of _ce putain uniforme…"

_Felix nods and shoos the blonde out of the circle. It's then that I notice how she's still clad in her black and white waitress attire. I'm not complaining though. In fact, it's the opposite; I can't drag my eyes away from the way her sculpted ass moves away in that tight black. _

_I continue to follow her retreating form with my eyes, widening them slightly as she steps into what must be her room, and starts to undress. _

_You see, the thing is that, well… I can totally fucking see right into her room. The angle of her doorway is just so that, from the living room, and particularly where I'm sat, you can see clearly into at least half of the bedroom. I doubt she knows that, though._

_I know I should look away, hell, I should probably let her know that I can see her, but I can't. Blame the alcohol, blame the overwhelming lust, blame the fucking Bush Administration for all I care. This is totally happening. _

_So there I am, sitting with rapt attention like a shitty thirteen year old boy, watching the object of my intense affection undress. I try my absolute best not to, but I swear to fucking Darwin, it's like she knew I was watching!_

_In one fluid motion, she loosens and removes her thin black tie, unbuttoning her white blouse, and shimmying out of her now unzipped black pencil skirt all the while, until she's just walking across her room in an open shirt and panties. _

_Holy watershed. She's so fucking gorgeous. _

_She reaches her dresser drawers and wiggles her shoulders briefly, causing the blouse to slip from her body. Now, she's stood there in just plain black matching underwear, her vanity mirror allowing me a multi-angle view of the whole fucking thing. For a second, I convince myself that her reflection made eye contact with me, winking before she turned her gaze back to her wardrobe. _

_She quickly picks her outfit out, and with far too much grace for someone who'd had as strong a drink as she just had, she slips on a sheer white tank top and tight, high-waisted olive pants. She ruffles her hair in the mirror, and before I know it she's walking back out. _

_The second I realize she's leaving her room, I whip my head in the opposite direction of where I'd just been looking._

_Fuck! _

_I scold myself._

_Way to be hella fucking obvious, Cos, jesus!_

_Thankfully, Delphine sits back down beside me without any indication of anger or suspicion, and I let out a relieved sigh as I will my blush to go away. _

_Delphine rests her hand on my thigh just above my knee, causing my head to turn quickly back towards her. _

_"__Are you alright still, Cosima?"_

_I spout affirmative statements and try not to look too far into the cheeky sparkle in the blonde's eyes. _

_Suddenly, Felix is back, commanding the attention of the circle once again._

_"__Truth or dare time, bitches!"_

_—_

My memory of what happened after that is grainy at best. I know at some point Tony had to kiss Felix, which wound up seeming like a lot less of a dare than it was meant to be, and at one point, I was dared to kiss Delphine.

All I remember is a pair of soft lips turning up into a smile against my own mouth, a warm hand on my cheek, and blissful connection.

The last thing that I can recall is Sarah, suggesting that we all hop the fence and take a dip in the apartment complex's pool.

—

So, how did you like this installment of THPoE? If you've got a minute to spare, I'd love to hear what you thought about it. Any and all suggestions/comments/criticisms/etc are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

**Chapter 5**

_Hey guys! I hope everyone has been surviving this brutal winter and enjoying the copious amounts of brilliant cophine fic that people are churning out right now. I figured that I should update this little story, so without further ado, here's the next installment!_

_—_

_Delphine's POV_

_Merde… _Refilling the glass of water in my hands for the third time in a row, I resist the urge to chug it like I had the last two, knowing full well that I couldn't stomach any more. No. This glass is for the gorgeous, cheeky, brilliant, and most likely incredibly hung over woman currently sleeping in my bed.

I sigh. I can't help but let my thoughts drift back to the previous night.

Then, I blush.

_Fils de pute! _

I debate for a moment on how I'm going to approach the inevitable conversation of last night's events. Pushing those worries to the back of my mind, I gather up the ibuprofen tablets that I'd left on the countertop and make my way back into my bedroom.

When I succeed at quietly pushing the door open, I'm met with the sight of a confused Cosima pacing slowly around the bed, clad in one of my oversized tees as she twirls a dreadlocks between her fingers and sighs. She's yet to notice me, I realize, as the muffled conversation she's carrying on with herself floats towards me in barely discernible segments.

_"__What the fuck, Cos?! You can't just kiss a girl out of the fucking blue! It doesn't matter if you're drunk, how are you gonna apologize to her?! Okay, okay, calm down and breath, Niehaus, you can do this…"_

I watch as she squares her shoulders and stares at herself in my vanity mirror, still oblivious to my presence.

_"__Hey, Delphine, I wanted to say I'm so sorry for jumping on you like that last night- No, fuck, too straightforward… uhhh- Oh, I know! So, some party last night, eh?" _

She rubs her forehead cutely in frustration, so I decide to put her out of her anticipatory misery.

"Good morning Cosima!"

She spins around and her hand flies up towards her heart in surprise. I smirk apologetically and maneuver my arms forward, showing the water and pain medication that I'd brought as a peace offering.

She sputters for a moment, but then relieves me of my items and ingests them gratefully.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, she allows her eyes to meet mine again. We're silent for a moment, obviously both trying to figure out what to say.

"How are you feel-"

"Oh my god Delphine I'm so sorry-"

We begin at the same time, tripping over our words awkwardly. We smile shyly at each other and I wave my hand to tell her to continue.

"Fuck, so like, I'm really sorry if I forced you into anything you didn't want to do last night, Delphine, I mean like, I know that we kissed, obvs, but my memory gets fuzzy after the fence hopping…"

My eyebrows push together in worry and I place my hand on the space where her shoulder meets her neck, trailing my thumb along the smooth underside of her jaw.

"Do not panic, mon cherie! You did not take advantage of me at all, I swear! I wanted that kiss just as badly as you did, really- and nothing happened after we got to the pool! We all splashed about for a small while, then Tony dunked you and you chased him back to the apartment because he had gotten your hair wet."

I smile gently as the tension in her shoulders visibly recedes. But it's back a second later.

"But- Where's Tony? Is he alright? Why am I in my underwear? And-"

I cut her off mid-sentence with a chaste kiss, partially because I couldn't stand to watch her worry herself into a fit, but mostly because she looked too adorable flailing her arms around with each hurried syllable.

She gulped in a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed for a while after the actual kiss had ended, and I smiled as I watched her frown grow steadily into a toothy grin.

"Tony is in the other room, still fast asleep, and your clothes are probably still by the pool, where you left them after claiming that your undergarments were basically a swim suit last night."

We blush, Cosima in embarrassment at last night's actions, and me at the memory of how my eyes trailed oh so slowly over her body as it was revealed to me, inch by agonizing inch.

She sits back down on my bed, and I watch as she murmurs something under her breath and appears to be ticking things off of her fingers as if she were completing a check list. We stay like that for a moment, and the furrow of her brow is nearly enough to send my stomach into knots. What if she's stalling for time as she tries to think of a polite way to let me down and escape last night?

I'm startled as her head tilts back up, most of the apprehension in her eyes vanished, and she flashes me a grin.

"So…" She drawls out, "I've just got one more question for you."

I know my eagerness to please shines through when I reply, if her satisfied smirk is anything to go by.

"Anything!"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Just the two of us?"

My mouth drops open in an excited shock. This was definitely not what I'd been anticipating her asking.

"Of course, mon cherie!"

She stands up, toothy smile firmly in place, and pulls me into a searing kiss.

—

Three hours later, and our house guests had finally left. What an eventful three hours those had been, too!

After kissing like teenagers for a few blissful minutes, we were broken apart by the sound of Cosima's stomach rumbling violently. I stepped back a foot or two.

"I will make us lunch, Cosima, you just find something to wear in my dressers and wake Tony up if you can."

On my way to the kitchen I glanced towards my bedroom door that was still slightly ajar. I was met with the stunning sight of a mostly naked Cosima stood in front of my dresser, thoughtfully rummaging through my clothes in an attempt to find something suitable. She must have felt me staring, then, because she glanced up and met my reflected gaze without hesitation. A lightbulb seemed to go off in her head, and she shot me a sultry grin. I swallowed thickly, hoping she hadn't put two and two together.

Once she was dressed, she began the monumental task of rousing a slumbering Tony. By the time they'd both gotten up and ready, I'd cooked up a decent brunch spread that would surely fill the three of us. At that moment, I was incredibly grateful that I didn't have to work today, which was the sad situation of my unlucky roommates.

Over brunch we'd discussed the basic logistics that one would usually share over a first meeting. I was tremendously relieved to learn that Cosima and Tony had become Orlando locals as of a week ago, and that they wouldn't be rushing off to catch a plane back to god knows where in a few days.

We'd chatted amicably for the better part of an hour before the two decided that they really needed to head back to their apartment and finish settling in. Tony left to start the car, shooting me a cocky grin and leaving a mischievous looking Cosima behind.

She helped me place the last plate in the sink, reaching slowly across my body to do so, before leaning close and whispering in my ear.

"I totally know that you knew I could see into your room last night… Smooth moves, Cormier."

I'm left gaping again, smacking indignantly at the air where her arm had just been, chuckling softly as she flees the apartment with a boisterous laugh.

—

_Alright folks, sorry about the shortness of this update, I didn't have time to write a monster chapter and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Let me know if you liked it, and feel free to share any criticism you might have :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

**Chapter 6**

_Hey beauties, sorry for the slow place in my updates, life and school have been hectic but I'm getting by! This chapter is going to be in Delphine's point of view again, hope that's alright with everyone. This is also going to be a short update that'll move the plot along but not really feature a whole lot of in-person Cophine interaction, so sorry about that! _

—

With a puff of air directed upwards, I attempt to move the errant curl that's currently blocking my vision out of my face. Both of my arms are loaded full with trays of food and I can't afford to drop anything, regardless of the hair in my face or my head in the clouds.

It's been five days.

Five days since I woke up in a bed next to a partially naked woman.

Five days since I gave that woman my mobile phone number.

Five days since I've heard from that woman.

I finally reach my destination, passing out my tables' dinner and trying my best to remember who ordered what. Once I've completed my task, I offer the guests a small smile and make my way back towards the register, keeping an eye out for any indications that I'm needed elsewhere.

I sigh again, and my hand comes up to unconsciously ghost a finger over my lips, remembering the feeling of Cosima's crushed against them. I catch myself at the last minute, thankfully, and rub at my temple instead. I'd never really considered bisexuality before, for myself at least… obviously, I knew it was possible, I've had friends that fell all over the gender and sexuality spectrum. However, I've never questioned my _own _preferences.

Thinking back over my modest list of past lovers and relationships, I find that I can't recall ever feeling the way that I currently do when I so much as think about Cosima, and we've done nothing more than kiss! Part of me, the logical, rational part, points out that I should be wary of this, that I should be in the midst of some kind of identity crisis, that I should proceed with caution, at the very least. The problem is, though, that I don't care.

I'm _not _having an identity crisis, and I don't _want _to proceed with caution.

I want to throw myself head first into whatever this… this _thing _with Cosima is. I want to surrender myself, physically and emotionally, to another person for the very first time in my life. I couldn't care less that I'm feeling all of these things for a woman, because right now, I'm much more preoccupied with worrying about hearing from her again.

As I make my rounds and check in on each of my tables, I continue to internally berate myself for not having the foresight to ask for Cosima's number in return when she asked for mine. I had figured, foolishly, apparently, that she would be quick to contact me. She isn't though, and now I'm left questioning whether the connection I'm feeling has any basis in reality, or if I'm simply projecting my desires onto the situation.

I bring that train of thought to a quick stop, not wanting to completely smother the dying flames of my hopeful positivity in the middle of a work day. My fingers twitch, instinctively wanting to grab my phone and check it compulsively, but I know that it's sat, most likely silent, in my work locker with the rest of my belongings.

Taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, I resolve to ask Felix and Sarah if either of them had happened to get Cosima's, or even Tony's phone number when I get home.

I _know, _somewhere deep inside, that Cosima and I have a connection.

And I'm not going to let that connection slip away, even if she seems to be doing just that.

With a new sense of determination and purpose, my shift passes by without trouble.

—

So, imagine my relief when I turn my phone on after changing back into my normal clothes, which I thankfully remembered to bring today, and see that I've got four new text messages from an unknown number.

I don't bother checking them at first, instead choosing to drive back to the apartment and pour myself a glass of wine before answering. Cosima left me waiting, I'm sure she can survive a couple of hours of radio silence.

Finally, once I'm settled in my room, I read the messages.

_2:15 PM_

_Hey! I'm so sorry that I'm only getting around to texting you now, my first week of classes have been hella intense! Now that I'm settled though, I was wondering if my offer still stood? Can I take you out some time? No pressure, obvs, just like, let me know! |:^) _

Laughing at the ridiculous smiley face, I quickly scroll to the second message, seeing that the two were sent within ten minutes of each other.

_2:23 PM_

_Shit, it's Cosima, by the way. Just realized that my last message is totally creepy without telling you it was me. I don't wanna, like, come off as presumptive thinking that I'd be the only person new person texting you. I kinda hope I am though. Not in a weird way though, like it's totally chill if you get like fifty texts from new numbers a day, totally none of my business. Like maybe your mom got a new number or something. Shit, I don't even know if you have a mom, fuck I'm sorry dude. Alright I'm rambling over text message, sorry sorry sorry!_

The next message is time stamped at about three hours later, and I take note that the first one had come in right as my shift started eight hours earlier. _Merde. _I spent the whole day worrying for no reason!

_5:42 PM_

_Hey, it's me again. Which is kinda obvious, sorry. Uhh, I just wanted to apologize again for taking so long to get in contact, I hope you're not too mad at me… Anyways, yeah, lemme know if you'd still like to go out with me soon?_

I'm caught between feeling bad for being the source of Cosima's uncertainty, feeling validated by her experiencing some of the same uncertainty that I'd been dealing with, and gushing at the adorable way she texts. I scroll to the last message. This one had come in right at the end of my shift.

_9:57 PM_

_I really hope that me taking so long to text isn't a complete deal breaker. I really like you, Delphine, and I'd love to get the chance to see you again… I'm kinda always late, so kind of always sorry. :^\ _

I quickly start typing away, my thumbs moving at lightning speed as I work to put Cosima's worry to rest.

_11:20 PM_

_Bonsoir, mon Cherie! I am sorry for keeping you waiting as well, I had to work today and we are not allowed to use our phones during our shifts. I'll answer your questions in the order you asked them, if that is alright?_

_I would be very happy for you to take me out, oui! _

_I figured out that it was you pretty quickly, not many people speak like you do, Cosima. _

_I do not get very many texts at all, actually, so you have nothing to worry about. _

_I _do _have a mother, but she has not figured out how to send messages yet. _

_I am not angry with you, I understand how university can be, too!_

_I really like you, Cosima, so stop apologizing and start planning our date ;)_

_-Delphine_

I fret over whether or not I'm being too forward for a minute, but Cosima's reply comes almost immediately.

_11:24 PM_

_Delphine! I'm so glad you replied, I didn't even realize that you could be at work, my bad! But yeah, are you free this Saturday, say around 6? I think I can whip up an adequate date in two days, and I really can't wait to see you so I don't have the heart to delay it any more!_

Quickly combing over my mental calendar, I'm relieved but not at all surprised to find that my weekend is completely open.

_11:26 PM_

_Saturday sounds perfect, I am looking forward to it!_

_11:27 PM_

_:D see you soon, then._

For the first time in five days, I am able to drift off to sleep within a matter of minutes, a smile planted firmly on my face.

—

_So, how was that for everyone? Let me know if you liked the update, or even if you hated it! I'll try and get a new chapter up soon :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

**Chapter 7**

_Hey folks! So I've gotten a bit of free time between work and university, and I figured that I'd try and pop out another chapter for you all. I really appreciate the follows, favourites, and reviews, you've no idea how much they inspire me to keep the story going! Without further ado, here's Cophine date night part one!_

_—_

When I'd first gotten the balls to text Delphine, I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. Tony had been goading me to get it over with since the day after the party when I'd woken up in her bed, but I didn't wanna come off as desperate or clingy, you know?

That being said, I didn't expect for my first week of classes to be as busy as they were, and before I knew it it'd been five days of silence on my part and I felt like a complete tool.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure if Delphine would answer, I hoped she would, obvs, but I haven't been in the early stages of forming a relationship in so long that I wasn't sure if I'd totally fucked it up already.

So, once I sent the first message, and then a second one a few minutes after to explain myself, I was stuck in this limbo of relief and fear. Relief that I'd made a move, finally, and fear that it was too late and that Delphine had already forgotten about me and chalked up our connection to one drunken night.

What actually wound up happening had got me thanking all of the gods I could think of, though.

She said yes, she'd love to go out with me.

When I got her reply a few hours after my first text, (a few hours that I totally _didn't_ spend pacing around my apartment and snapping unnecessarily at Tony) the grin that popped onto my face was enough to cause my deceptively patient roommate to shout "Fucking finally! Dreads is gonna get it on with Blondie!" I was quick to tell him to fuck off, but my grin totally shattered the illusion that I wasn't thinking the exact same thing.

After all was said and done, I turned my phone off and put it on my nightstand, instead reaching for my laptop to start planning what _had_ to be the perfect date.

—

By the time I was satisfied with my outfit, dressed in a tight black skirt that ended a few inches above my knees, my killer matte-gray ankle boots, and a deep purple tank top with an oversized gray cardigan for if it got chilly, I was already supposed to be at Delphine's place.

Quickly shoving a multitude of chunky silver and gold jewelry onto my wrists and fingers, I snatched the car keys from the kitchen table and ran out the door.

Just as it was shutting behind me, I heard Tony shout that he'd find somewhere else to sleep for the night.

I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my cheeks and neck. I'm totally not expecting anything physical from Delphine on our first date, but it helps to be prepared!

I'm in too much of a rush to reply to him, though, so I settle for a harsh slap to the door. I can hear Tony's cackle even when I'm halfway down the stairs.

—

I finally arrive at Delphine's place at 6:24, silently thanking my forethought to make our dinner reservations for 7:00 instead of 6:30. As I'm jogging up to the front door with my fist already out in front of me poised to knock, it swings open.

There I am, stood like an imbecile with my fist still out in front of, virtually frozen as I take in the gorgeous fucking creature before me.

Delphine, who proves herself to be a good sport by standing idly whilst I gape like a teenager, is clad in silver ballet flats, deliciously tight black jeans, and a flowing, partially translucent white button-down shirt with an allover print of… horses? Her hair is up in what appears to be a pseudo-sloppy bun, and a few golden curls escape to frame her face.

Jesus, what I wouldn't do to run my hands through those curls and take her right fucking now…

"Bonjour, mon cherie…"

Her voice, with the french lilt that I find so attractive, snaps me out of my lustful stupor.

"Shit! Uh, h-hey Delphine! You look breathtaking!"

My stomach drops as I watch her flush slightly, the two of us currently sporting matching shit-eating grins.

"As do you, Cosima-"

"Oi, Froggy! You gonna bring your girlfriend in for a quick drink or what?"

I hear Sarah shout through the the open front door, quickly followed by Felix's laughter and what sounded like the beginning of a small squabble between the two siblings.

"Quick, if we leave now we can avoid those two…"

It takes me a second to catch onto Delphine's haste to leave, and without a second thought I grab her hand and pull her gently towards my car. Once we're free from the threat of Sarah or Felix barging into our bubble of mutual attraction, we take a moment to properly greet one another.

"So uhm, yeah, I'm really happy to see you again, Delphine…"

I try my best to stay still and keep my breathing normal as she kisses me on both cheeks, painfully close to the corners of my lips, and lingers for longer than is probably customary.

"Moi aussi, I am excited for our date,"

We share another face splitting pair of smiles, and then I'm opening the passenger side door and ushering my _date _into the car.

—

In the car we chatted easily, with me apologizing for my disposition towards perpetual tardiness and Delphine for her entirely too obvious roommates. I explained a little bit more about how my first week at UCF Orlando went, and learned that Delphine's program wouldn't be starting until this upcoming week. Mostly, though, I worked on keeping the car out of a ditch even after feeling Delphine's hand cover mine where it had been resting lazily on the stick shift. I didn't dare look towards my passenger, instead letting the smile light up my face as I kept my eyes trained on the road. A quick side glance confirmed that her smile was as big as mine.

We arrive at the restaurant, a family-run Italian bistro that got rave reviews on both Yelp and Yellow Pages, just in time for the reservation I'd made days earlier.

As the host led us to our seats, I resisted the urge to tangle my fingers in Delphine's, instead busying myself with poking at my cardigan's buttons.

"So, I hope Italian is alright?"

"Oui, it is perfect. This place smells great, so I'm sure our food will be delicious."

I smile in response, tucking my head towards my collarbone to hide the blush that had formed when Delphine's eyes locked with mine as she said the word 'delicious.'

Ordering us a bottle of what our server promised to be the best wine on their menu, Delphine and I take a moment to peruse our dinner options. We both make our decisions just in time as the server returns to take our orders.

With the dinner formalities out of the way, a nervous silence shrouds the table. I go to break it at the same time as Delphine.

"So-"

"So tell me-"

I blush again, quickly gesturing at Delphine to go first.

"I was going to say, tell me about yourself, mon Cherie. I feel as if I know you very well, but really, I'm basically a stranger."

_Yeah, a stranger who I've seen mostly naked, and vice versa, and who I've kissed and am positively fucking dying to kiss again…_

I choose not to reply with the thoughts at the forefront of my consciousness, and instead play it diplomatically.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Let us start with the basics, non?"

I don't hide my stare as I take a sip of wine, blatantly eyeing up Delphine's lips and jawline, cutting myself off with a blink before I let my gaze travel any lower.

"Alrighty then, the basics! My name is Cosima Niehaus, I was adopted a few days before my 11th birthday,"

I see Delphine open her mouth, most likely give some sort of apology for making me bring up my childhood, but I'm quick to relieve her anxiety.

"It's no biggie, Delphine, like seriously my childhood was pretty good, all things considered. Uhm, where was I? My best friend is Tony, who I've known for as long as I can remember because we were in the same foster program, I'm originally from San Fran, and I used to go to UC Berkley. I'm an evo devo major, and right now I'm working on my PhD at UCF, and I transferred after a nasty breakup with my ex, Beth."

I see something cloud over Delphine's eyes, so I hurriedly add on "I'm totally over Beth, though, so no worries. Seriously, I only mentioned her as some background information, not in like, an I'm-still-pining-after-my-ex-girlfriend kind of way."

As suddenly as it had appeared, the look in Delphine's eyes dissolves and I'm once again faced with a look of interest, compassion, and thinly veiled desire.

"So… what about you, Delphine?"

"I'm afraid that my life is not quite as interesting…"

"Bullshit! It's interesting to me" I reassure her instantly.

She smiles gratefully and begins again.

"Well, I was born and raised in a small suburb on the outskirts of Paris, and I received my degree in immunology at one of the bigger universities in the city. My maman and papa were both teachers, and we were never very close. I have no siblings, and my best friend, Danielle, is still in France. My ex boyfriend, Marc, actually signed me up for this job in Florida after I had graduated, thinking it was a good way for me to make some money and get a change of scenery. I broke up with him as soon as I found out, though, and I've been in Florida ever since. It's been over six months, now, actually."

I shake my head, trying to process all of the information I'd just received.

"Dude, no offense or anything but _fuck Marc! _I'd throw a shit-fit if someone made such a big decision without my consent! Still though, I can't be all mad… without him weaseling like he did I would have never met you."

Delphine laughs lightly, "Oui, yes well, I'm suddenly not nearly as resentful towards him… although I most definitely, how you say, flung the shit-fit?"

It's my turn to laugh then, and I place my hand over the one that Delphine had left resting on the table in a move to placate the confusion currently radiating off of her furrowed brows.

"Did you just say 'fling the shit-fit'?"

"Oui, why?"

"Nothing! Nothing, just making sure…"

She flips our hands, letting her fingers trace across my palm and up to my wrist where the cardigan has ridden up.

"Delphine?" I ask hesitantly, snapping her eyes up to mine from where they'd been following the movements of her fingers.

"You mentioned your uh- your ex boyfriend? Do you also like women, or am I…"

I let the question drift off, not quite sure where I had originally intended on ending it in the first place.

"Honestly, Cosima, I've always considered myself straight, but I've never really had any reason to think otherwise, vous savez? But to answer your question, I _do_ like women, or one woman, really…"

I quickly catch onto her implication and break out into what must be a ridiculously dorky grin, letting my hand reach out to grasp the one that had just been gesticulating anxiously in front of me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Ms. … wait, you never told me your last name?"

"Cormier" She supplies helpfully.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. _Cormier, _because I like you quite a bit as well. I just want to make sure though, are you sure that you're alright with this?"

I gesture between the two of us, "-because I would totally understand if you're freaking out right now…"

Right then, our server returns with out food and the conversation is broken as we say thank you and help make room for the dishes on our small table. I'm unhappy to separate our hands, but I have a feeling that the remainder of the night will more than make up for my current longing.

We both take a bite of our meals, thanking the server once more and assuring him that it is more than acceptable. I'm pathetically giddy when Delphine returns her free hand to the tabletop, indicating that I do the same, and then clasps our fingers together lightly. She strokes the top of my hand with her thumb, taking a sip of wine before touching the question that I'd posed before our food had arrived.

"At first, I was worried about feeling the way I do about a woman. It was… startling, you see? But I got over that quickly, I've always been a very open person, and the idea of bisexuality does not bother me at all. Honestly, mon cherie, I've been more preoccupied with the intensity of my feelings towards you than the fact that you are a woman…"

I observe as Delphine ducks her head slightly, probably embarrassed for revealing so much. I withdraw my hand from hers, causing her head to snap up worriedly, obviously thinking that this would be a moment of rejection. Instead, I lean forwards slightly and trace my fingers lightly over the curve of her jaw, brushing my thumb against her defined cheekbone before letting the digit linger just beneath her bottom lip.

Slowly, I let the validated grin that's been trying to break free set up camp across my mouth, and my eyes soften in mutual understanding.

"Ditto, kind of… Uhm shit, I mean, like, I feel super strongly about you too, Delphine… and I am _so _fucking happy that you're just going with the flow of the whole 'oops I might be queer' thing."

She laughs, dislodging my thumb from where it had been resting happily, and offers me a shy smile.

Dinner continues without a hitch, the two of us chatting with abandon, secure in the knowledge that our attraction is mutual.

—

_So, I'd originally planned on getting through a bit more plot in this chapter, but it got way longer than I'd originally intended and I decided to make the rest of what I'd had planned into the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed, and please let me know what you loved or hated about the update!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Happiest Place on Earth**

**Chapter 8**

_Hello again, lovely readers! I know what you're thinking, three updates in a week? What is this madness?! I'd like to chalk it up to having a rare bit of free time, but I have to admit it's also partially thanks to my desperate need to procrastinate at work. Regardless, I hope you've been enjoying the story thus far! So, without further ado, here's the second installation of date night :) Warning though, things get a tad NSFW towards the end, nothing explicit though! You'll have to hold out till the next chapter for that._

_—_

After dinner, I was overcome with the need to spend more time with Delphine. I couldn't stomach the thought of our date coming to an end so quickly, and honestly, it was only nearing 9:00 PM now, and the night was still young. Luckily enough, Delphine seemed to be experiencing the same hesitance to call it a night as I was, and she eagerly agreed when I suggested we take our date elsewhere.

To be completely honest, I had half a mind to suggest we go back to my apartment straight away, but I knew that that'd be too abrupt and forward, even for me. So instead, I pulled out my phone and quickly looked up clubs nearby, picking the closest one.

The club itself was only a block or two away from the restaurant, so instead of driving there and having to find another parking spot, Delphine and I decided to hoof it. We ambled hand in hand, using the mild breeze as an excuse to walk nearly attached at the hip… not that I needed an excuse to get closer to the French beauty, obvs.

Once we arrived at the club, we were pleasantly surprised to find only a small queue stood at the front doors, and they were quickly let into the club before we even had to wait in line. Inside, there was quite the crowd. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be too rough or too lecherous of a group, so with a smile, I pulled Delphine towards the bar by our still clasped hands.

"What'll you have, ladies?" The bartender asks with a charming grin.

I glance towards my date and she gives me a noncommittal shrug, indicating that I order for us.

"We'll take two gin and tonics, please!"

"Sure thing,"

I fish a few dollars from my bra (who needs pockets, am I right?) and exchange the cash for our drinks, nodding my thanks to the barman and handing Delphine her drink. We survey the dance floor for a minute or two, both of us draining our glasses quickly and leaving them on the bar top before moving seamlessly into the mass of dancing bodies.

We start off dancing with a respectful distance between us, but by the time a song and a half pass, we begin drifting closer, like magnets. Delphine and I are pretty fucking close to magnets, really, we've got this intrinsic pull between us, and it's like we won't ever be at rest until we're connected completely.

I put my hands on her hips gently, lifting my head to look into her eyes for permission. She grins at me, letting her forearms rest lightly on my shoulders, her hands playing sweetly with my dreads.

The beat gets thicker, and with it, so does the crowd. It's a good thing that we got onto the floor when we did, because now I'm not sure if we'd have been able to squeeze in. I'm grateful though, because the crowd pushing against us from all sides forces our hips together, hard; I tuck my head into Delphine's collarbone and try to stifle a groan.

She makes no outward indication that she heard me, but I can almost feel the fact that she's smiling into my hair as she keeps our deliciously close contact, hips continuing to push together under the guise of dancing.

I don't wanna toot my own horn or anything, but I know that I'm a good dancer. I don't need the hungry looks radiating towards Delphine and I by our fellow club-goers to tell me that, but I can tell that Delphine is… holding back, somehow? Against my flowing motions, she feels restricted, and I don't know why.

But I'm a scientist, so I'm gonna find out, obvs.

I crane my neck upwards, feeling her shudder as my lips brush across her cheek before coming to rest at her earlobe.

"Are you alright, Del?"

She closes her eyes and bites her lip gently, and holy fucking Darwin if that doesn't make the desire I've been feeling all night multiply tenfold.

"Oui- oui, I am just… a little overwhelmed?"

My former grin morphs into a slight frown with my concern.

"Do you wanna get outta here? It's no problem, really-"

"Non!"

Her insistence startles the both of us.

"Just, just keep dancing with me, Cherie…"

Well, only a dumbass would say no to that request! And I'd like to think that I am not, in fact, a dumbass.

"Your wish is my command."

With that, I begin swaying our hips with more rhythm, letting us feel the music completely, and my hands that had been resting above Delphine's shirt on her waist venture underneath the thin fabric, finally getting a chance to feel the smooth, warm, skin that I'd been craving.

Once that contact is made, it's like the blonde in front of me melts, every one of our curves complementing each other and meshing like legos. Or something sexier than legos, I'm too fucking preoccupied to think of a more suitable metaphor, but you catch my drift.

Delphine's hands journey to the nape of my neck, playing with the small hairs she finds there before letting one hand drift closer towards my cheek, her thumb brushing across my jawbone.

Fuck it.

I pull her in for a kiss and I can feel her sharp inhale all around me. For a split second I'm afraid that I pushed a boundary, but my worries are soon put to rest when she kisses me back eagerly.

I hear a soft groan, and honestly, I can't for the life of me distinguish if it came from me or her. It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things though, because before I know it her tongue in tracing my bottom lip and then it's exploring my mouth skillfully. I don't know if it's because Delphine is French or what, but damn, this girl knows how to fucking _kiss. _I'd be lying if I said that I didn't shiver thinking about what else her tongue might be good at.

I'm not sure how many songs start and finish before Delphine breaks our lip lock, and I don't really care, to be honest, because as soon as she does I've got my lips traveling slowly down to her jawline, letting myself become intimately acquainted with the tendons in her neck and the hollow of her throat.

Her hands suddenly grip at my biceps.

"Fuck- Cosima,"

I give one last gentle nip to her collarbone before meeting her eyes. I note, with pride, that any traces of the golden hazel I'm becoming obsessed with are nowhere to be found, replaced instead by a deep, all-encompassing black.

"You alright, Delphine?" I ask with mock concern.

She giggles lightly, catching her breath as she slaps me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, cheeky girl…" I watch as her confidence from a moment earlier falters slightly.

"I was just wondering if, if maybe you…" There she is, biting that damn lip again.

I replace her own teeth with mine, tugging her bottom lip gently before completing what I know her request was going to be.

"Wanted to get out of here?"

She smiles, relieved.

"Oui…"

She breathes the word out, and then we're making our way to the exit at record speed.

—

She takes my hand again as soon as we're out of the club, both of us feeling entirely more sober in the cool night air. The walk back to my car passes in a blur of stolen kisses and shy laughter. Before Delphine gets opens the passenger door, though, I can't stop myself from gently pinning her against it, using the fact that I'm still stood on the sidewalk while she's on the street to my advantage.

I trap her lips in a hard kiss, and she returns the pressure without hesitating. My hands tangle in her golden curls and I think I know what heaven feels like.

She shocks me in a good way, the best way, really, when her own hands wander to my ass and force our bodies closer together. One hand returns to my hip while the other stays put, gripping lightly.

Scratch what I said earlier, _now _I know what heaven feels like.

We're broken apart by the repeated sound of someone tapping on glass.

With a huff I turn around angrily towards the source of the noise, finding that our display had gathered a modest audience from the window of the sports bar that I'd parked in front of. We receive a handful of thumbs up from what looks to be a gaggle of drunken gay boys, and I playfully flash them the middle finger with a grin as Delphine giggles into my neck.

"Alright alright, lets get out of here!"

My blonde nods happily, and we quickly hop into the car.

—

It's only after I pull the car away from the curb that I realize I don't know where I'm going. Shit, how do I ask Delphine to come back to my place without coming off as too demanding or forward?

We sit in silence for a moment, and it seems that Delphine is having the same issue as me.

"So…" I begin, "Tony is out for the night, if you uh, if you'd like, wanna come back to mine?"

I try not to sound to eager, quickly adding, "We don't have to do anything, obvs, like I'd never pressure you like that! We can just chill out, take a free night to put off Sarah and Felix ribbing you, ya know?"

"I'd love to, ma cherie, we will just, how you say, go with the flow?"

I flash her my signature toothy grin, interlacing our fingers atop the stick shift once more.

"Totes, s-sounds perfect."

—

_So, I hope the second part of date night was good for everyone! Thanks again for giving my story the time of day, and leave a comment if you feel so inclined, let me know if you like how it's going so far!_


End file.
